will this Crush go on foever?
by Iceysage
Summary: hi iceysage here. this is another Team crafted story. its about a girl named sage. aka me. please review is you like.
1. Chapter 1

(hello people this is about a girl named Sage. (AKA me.) it's a team crafted fan fiction. Main boy from Team crafted is Mitch or bajancanadian. Sage's brother is Jason or truemu. Sage has straight blond hair and eyes that go grey when sad and angry, blue when happy and brown/blue when tired or has just woken up. She has just turned twenty and is living with Jason. Sage has had a crush of Mitch since she was fifteen. She doesn't know what he thinks about her though. Will they ever get together or is it just going to be a sad crush that will never change? Read to find out. ON WITH THE STORY.

Hope you have a good night or day.

Iceysage out meow.)

Sage's pov.

'ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, ding, dong.' I rush to the door to let the guests in. me and my brother are having a party you see. I open the door and standing before me in Mitch, Jerome and Ryan. I smile and hug the three. We go inside and start setting up for the party. I keep glancing at Mitch. Should I tell him tonight? I don't know. Why mind why do you have to put me through this! "Alright guys I'm going to get changed if anyone comes in my room… well they won't wake up tomorrow." They nod but Mitch and Jerome smile evilly. Yep I'm 100% turning on my people detector Lazar. I go into my room and turn it on. A little light flicks on and off. I change out of my stuff and grab a crop top and shorts.

Just has I was about to put on my crop top I hear scrambling outside. I quickly get changed and open the door. Mitch and Jerome were sprinting down the hall with a video camera. Damn. I run after them yelling insults. I enter the living room to see them watching the video camera. I snatch off Jerome to see me getting changed. My eyes turn grey with rage. I chuck the camera on the ground and stamp on it. the boys stop laughing and stare at me in shock. "WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS, CAN'T A LADY GET CHANGED IN PEACE WITHOUT GUYS RECORDING HER?! IF YOU DO IT AGAIN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE." They start cracking up again. I go over to the couch and just sit there. Mitch sits next to me and says. "Nice ass though baby girl." I hit his arm and go into the kitchen blushing. Boys! The average male species and then there is Mitch. I shake my head and start making drinks.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

"get in a group of two everyone." Yells my brother Jason. Mitch turns me around and holds onto me tight. "MINE." He shouts. People laugh and grab their partners. Mitch lets me go. "Now I'm going to give each of you a number. its turn, dare, double dare, kiss, love, torture. If your number gets picked we choose what you will do and then you do it with your partner." Jason hands out numbers. I'm four and Mitch is twenty-six. Jason puts copies of the numbers in a hat and takes one out. I hold my breath. "Number five. Jerome." Jerome's partner is Ryan. They go into the hall and we pick what they will do. **Torture!** We are going to make them need to go piss but lock the bathroom door.

They come back in and we make then drink a lot of water and take about waterfalls while Jason pours water into two cups over and over. After five minutes the boys are jumping around the room. Mitch had locked the bathroom and Ian had given them two bottles of water. In the end they take a bottle each and piss into them in the kitchen. The next number Jerome gets to pull out. "Number twenty-six. Mitchy-poo and Sagey-poo go into the hall!" he yells. Oh no. we wait in the hall. We hear whispering. Jason yells. "Sage and Mitch you can come in now." I stand in the door way. Jerome motions to Mitch come. Jerome whispers something to him. Mitch nods and comes back to me. he raps his arms around me and kisses me on the lips. After shock I kiss back. People ow and we break apart. We look at each other and blush. I just kissed my crush. I just kissed Mitch Hughes!

(Right so…

That's first chapter please review and follow if you like. Just saying before I go. I don't like haters I see no point in hating and if you hate on with story I won't give a crap. I take in help and if im spelling something wrong please tell me.

Hope you have a good night or day.

Iceysage out meow)


	2. Chapter 2 Sister?

(hello people. Thanks Angle999FTW for following me J

This chapter is kind of a lead on at Sage. It's going to be mostly in Mitch and Jason's pov but at the end its going to be Sage's ok?

Hope you have a good night or day.

Iceysage out meow)

Mitch's pov.

I had just kissed Sage. The girl I have always had a crush on. Jerome knows of course he must have been the one to convince Jason. We look at each other and blush. We sit down next to each other but a little closer. Our arms are brushing against each other. We stayed like that most of the night. At around 12:00 am Jason says the party's over. I'm staying the night with Jerome and Ryan so I quickly run down the hall and into the spear bedroom. No one is here yet so I clam it. I am NOT sleeping on the couch again!

I climb into bed not even getting changed. Maybe I should ask Sage out to the movies? But what if she says no? Yeah but when I kissed her before she kissed back. I don't know. I'll just ask her and hope for the best. I drift off to sleep thinking about the new movies that are out.

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlL

Jason's pov.

Last night was funny. Other than Mitch and Sage kissing… I swear if he hurts her… let's say he will never wake up once he has fallen asleep. Today I'm doing my normal work. YouTube and trying to find our long lost sister. Her name is Kelly. We lost her five years ago when she was four. Same as our mom and dad but they had been found dead on a riverbank. Kelly should be around nine years old now. If she is still alive. I think that Sage is trying to forget. I mean. Sage loved Kelly. She cried more about losing Kelly then mom and dad. Today I'm going to look on internet for a girl named Kelly solar. I go into google and type. 'Kelly solar.' It actually comes up with something this time.

A pic of a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She is around nine to ten years old and she looks exactly like Kelly. Below it says she won a world-wide diving competition against nine to fifteen year olds. It's also says that she is an orphan in New Zealand. I quickly look up New Zealand and it shows two islands. I go back and look up the orphanage that she is in. she's in the middle of the north island. (New Zealand doesn't have orphanages but I'm making it up for the story) I don't want to tell Sage because I want it to be a surprise when I take her home. I wonder how she got to New Zealand. Ill asks her when I see her.

I go into my bank VIA my computer and see how much I have. I have enough so I take some out and book the next flight to New Zealand. Its tomorrow at 8:00 AM. I get the number from the orphanage and call.

"Hello this is midlines girls orphanage how may I help you?"

"Um, this might sound weird but I'm from the USA and I'm twenty years old. Five years ago me and my sister got spilt up from our younger sister and her name is Kelly Solar can we please adopt her and take her back to America? I can give you all my details."

"Ahhh, yes this is Jason solar? Your sister knows you, I will get everything ready when will you be over?"

"Um about tomorrow afternoon or the next day. How does Kelly know me?"

"you will find out when you see her she's a little… different."

I get an uneasy feeling in my tummy.

"well thank you I'll see you in the next couple of days."

"bye."

I hang up. I just found our little sister. What did the lady mean by different? I'll find out soon.

_Sage's pov time skip to the evening._

AHHHH. I scream. I'm playing a horror game. Slender man and well, I get scared easily. My screen goes a little fuzzy. I swing my torch. (Flash light.) around. Nothing is there. I have two pages. My light flickers and dies. Crap. "come on Sage walk faster!" I hear something get knocked over behind me. "Piss off whoever that is please before I bet the crap out of you." I hear the door open and close. Good they had gone. I turn around and the outline of slender man is clear about five meters away. AHHHH. I scream again.

I walk fast in the other direction must get away. Suddenly. "BOOOOO." I fall off my chair. Mitch and Jerome are standing there laughing. I get up and yell. "CAN'T YOU SEE IM IN THE MIDDLE OF SLENDER MAN FOR GODS SAKE GET OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I SLAP BOTH OF YOU." They run from the room not wanting to get slapped. I turn back to my screen and it's fully fuzzy. They made me get killed to. Stuff em.

I turn off my computer and go into the living room. Mitch is sitting there watching TV. I sit next to him. The Simpson's are on. I put my head on his should and watch. After the show Mitch turns to me. I look at him and say. "What, why you looking at me?" "Um. I don't know." He keeps looking at me. I don't know what came over me just I lean in and kiss him. After some shock he kisses back. He pulls back and says. "Do you wanna go to the movies with me tonight?" he says it kind of shyly. That's not like Mitch. I smile. "well I did just kiss you, so yeah I would love to what movie?" "I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead." I smile grows and I kiss him again. This time he kisses back right away.

(IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED I HAVE NO EXUSE IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.

I just got a youtube channel but I can't post stuff because I don't have a Mic but oh well. Its called Icey sage by de way.

I have nothing else to say so

Hope you have a good night or day.

Iceysage out meow)


End file.
